This invention relates to providing a system for improved body alignment while riding a horse, particularly while training as a heeler in the sport of team roping. In the sport of team roping, there are two ropers. One roper, the header, is responsible for roping the horns of the steer or calf, while the second roper, the heeler, is then responsible for roping the legs of the steer or calf. The horse is typically moving in a forward direction when the heeler is roping the legs of the steer or calf. The heeler adjusts the delivery of the rope with the speed of the steer or calf and the speed of the horse. Therefore, when the delivery of the rope is altered in some fashion, either by the speed of the horse or angle of delivery, the rope frequently misses the intended target.
Typically, a heeler misses the intended target because the heeler/roper leans forward into the roping action. Leaning forward shifts the weight on the horse's back may cause the horse to stop or slow because of the horse's training. Therefore, it is desired to have the roper maintain a substantially upright position in the saddle when delivering the rope to its intended target. Additionally, and perhaps even more importantly, the height and angle from which the rope is thrown changes as the angle of uprightness of the heeler/roper changes, thereby interfering with the accuracy of the thrown rope. Moreover, over and above roping, the ability for a rider to hold an upright and balanced posture at all times is often critical for optimal rider control and horse performance in any equestrian activity. This is especially true during classical dressage riding and jumping. The smallest shift in the rider's center of gravity, resulting from a loss of proper alignment, may compromise the rider's control of the horse. Perhaps even more importantly, good posture is required for best rider appearance during equestrian competitions. Therefore, there is a need for a system to aid riders to maintain proper posture.
Additionally, use of the present invention is not limited to equestrian activities. The present invention may also be used on mounts, such as, camels, mules, etc.